Couplers for releasable connection of construction attachments to front-end loaders and the like are well-known. Typically, the loader coupler is operably connected to the front-end loader (sometimes simply referred as a “loader”) or like machine by a pivoting “pin-on” connection. The loader coupler structure includes first and second pick-up points and corresponding first and second locks. The various construction attachments adapted to be releasably engaged by the coupler include first and second parallel spaced-apart ribs that are respectively engaged by the first and second loader pick-up points, and the first and second locks are engaged to capture the first and second ribs to the coupler so that the attachment is operably connected to the loader in order to perform work. Examples of such couplers and coupling systems are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,579; 5,415,235; 5,529,419; and 5,692,850.
More recently, so-called hybrid loader couplers have been developed. These hybrid loader couplers include two separate sets or pairs of pick-up points that are adapted to mate with two different types of ribs spacings/structures of the attachments. A lock system is provided to capture the rib structures to coupler, regardless of which type of rib structure is engaged by the coupler. Examples of hybrid loader couplers are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,225,566 and 7,182,546.
A need has recently been identified for a hybrid loader coupler that better maintains the preferred geometrical relationship between the attachment and the loader machine as compared to the above-referenced loader couplers, and that provides an improved locking system for capturing the attachment ribs to the coupler.